A Demons Love
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: A hybrid named Blood Blades meets a new mare and finally after a long time of running decides to have relationship. little does he know who he is going to fall for.
1. Intro

Intro:

We start this tale at the beginning of the life of a creature most fear. His name; Blood Blades. He is half earth pony and half demon pony. He is the color of blood, eyes of glowing pink, with a long horn, black spiky mane, long striped black tail, the stripes are red like his coat, and the thing that set him apart were his wings. He had wings like no other, they were made of blades. They even looked metal and felt that way to the touch. They worked and were sensitive just like any other, just with the ability to cut through steel. His sharp teeth didn't help make friends, for even when he smiled he scared others.

His mother a nice and loving earth pony that happened to fall in love with a kind hearted demon pony. His father was a demon by look but a lover at heart. The two met long ago and had a colt. They hoped their child would look like his mother but no such luck. Since Blades was a male he took mainly from his father. Though Blades looked different he still grew up caring like his parents and protective of the few friends he had made.

But time for a demon is different than that of the normal pony. Blades lived on and barely aged as his friends grew old and died off. Blades also had to outlive his mother. His father was mated by body and soul to her so when she passed so did he. Then Blades was alone. To wonder the land for all eternity. And that is where our story will begin. On the night that this saddened creature walked into a small town called Ponyvil. It was his favorite day of the year. It was the only day that creatures like him could go into town and not have every pony there scream and run. It was Nightmare Night, and he planned to have fun while he could.


	2. A Cute Mare To Talk To

Chapter 1: A Cute Mare To Talk To

Blades entered town and was playing games and messing around with towns folk until he heard screams come from the other side of town. Blades ran toward the screams but now it sounded like someone just talking at full volume. Blades saw that nopony was being hurt so he stayed out of it. He just watched this tall midnight blue alicorn talk until she turned around. Then he froze at the sight of the prettiest mare he had ever seen. Blades was lost in day dreams until he noticed she was gone. 'Damn it where did she go!?' Blades spent the next long while searching for the mare he had seen. It took a while but then he noticed her walking with a purple unicorn.

He followed them into the forest to a statue of the one he knew as Nightmare moon. That was when he stopped and watched as they worked on what seemed to be a plan or prank of some sort. Blades was thinking about helping but decided not to get involved. He admired the alicorn from affair nervous to speak to her. He also noticed the costume that the purple mare was wearing. "Star swirl the bearded. Nice costume, even got all the details right. Must be a big fan of his to do that one." That was when Blades noticed a group of children coming and used his ability to hide in shadows. He watched what was to happen next.

Blades watched as the blue mare disapreared. Then he saw Nightmare moon's statue come alive and wanted to attack, but he felt no threat from her. This made him wonder as the kids ran off screaming. Then Blades smiled as Nightmare moon became the Blue mare once again. "Wow, that was a neat trick. Wait, does she have the same cutie mark!? Could that be the real Nightmare moon? Nah can't be. Though she does look like her in ways. But that just makes me want to meet her more." After he saw things calm down and they all started to head back to town he followed and walked up next to the mare. "Hi that was a nice prank you pulled there. You even had me convinced there for a moment."

Blades hoped that his voice sounded pleasant instead of demonic. He was pleasantly surprised to see her smile at him. "Thankest thee very much. I am glad tho liked it. May I askith your name?" Blades was surprised to hear her speak in the old tongue, but it didn't bug him any. He grew up with it so it was normal to him. "On tonight my name is Blades. It is nice to meet you. It is refreshing to see such a pretty mare having such a good time." Luna was surprised by his compliment and kind tone. It made her blush from the thoughts that it made come to thought.

Blades and Luna spent the rest of the night talking and playing game togher. Then it was soon time for the sun to rise. The purple unicorn came back up to Luna with a message. Luna took the massage and told Twilight, as she called her, thank you. "I am sorry to inform thee but I must be going. My sister want's us to be home for sun rise. It was a very fun night to be with you. I hope we meet again in the future. Until then Blades good day." Blades told her good bye and was going to ask where he could meet her again, but she teleported away before he could ask. Blades was going to think it was now hopeless to find her again until he noticed the one called Twilight was walking to a tree building just up ahead. "They seemed like friends so maybe she will know where I can find her."


	3. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Blades walked up and knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for the door to open and he saw Twilight standing in the doorway. He could see insides and there were five more mares sitting around a table. "Yes can I help you? Oh you are the one that was hanging out with Luna all night. So what's up?" Blades put on a smile and nodded before he spoke. "I came here to ask more about Luna, like where I could find her. She left before I could ask, and I have no clue how to get ahold of her. She said she would like to see me again and I was hoping I could make that happen. But it is a hard thing to do when I have no clue where to start."

Twilight laughed for a second until she realized that he was serious. "Oh you are serious?" Blades nodded. "Come on in and I will explain. Make yourself at home and feel free to take off the costume." Blades thanked her and froze when she said to remover the "Costume." One word went through his mind. 'Shit!' then his mind went into over drive to think of an excuse as he was shown inside. Blades sat next to the table looking at the other mares in the room. They were all staring at him and liking what they saw. Most always did, until they knew it was real. Then it hit him, the perfect excuse. "Thank you but I will keep it on if that is ok. I don't want to lose any of the pieces and it is just fun to wear." He hoped that was good enough for them.

Twilight nodded. "That's fine but I must ask how you made these and made them work like real wings. It would be cool if I could do this next year." Twilight had walked over and started to examine the wings. Blades was getting nervous about getting found out, and then he flinched as Twilight pinched one of his wings without him expecting it. Twilight and the others saw this and gasped. Blades knew he was in trouble now and stood so he could back away. "How are they real!? What spell did you use to get those?" Twilight was trying to make sence of the thing she had just figured out. The others started talking about it and looking nervous, and interested.

Blades sighed and decided to tell them the truth. 'IIt is not like after finding this out they would lead me to Luna any way.' Blades cleared his throat to get their attention and started. "They look real and work because they are real, just like the pointed teeth. I was born like this and this is the real me. And ya I am not just a pony, I am part demon on my father's side. Go ahead and scream as I leave." Dan turned to leave expecting them to do as he said and expected. But it was silent. He stopped and looked back at them. They were scared slightly like he knew they would be, but they were not freeing out, or screaming. Then they looked to Twilight who was standing there looking at him.

"So you used the one night that anything is excepted to come out and enjoy yourself? And knew you would just be a normal pony for one night?" Blades turned slowly and nodded. "It is my favorite night of the year. It is when I am finally not looked at like a monster that needs to be feared. So yes the real costume is the this not being the real me part. So why aren't you running or screaming at me? You all seem so calm?" Blades looked at them all and only one hid, but she was hiding before. Twilight cleared her throat and tried to sound professional. "We are actually used to fighting wired and dangerous things and you haven't shown us that you are anypony dangerous. Besides why would we think bad of you for wanting to be normal for one night?"

Blades was surprised by how excepting these ponies were. They were a group of the few that saw the good in him instead of just the monster on the outside. "Thank you. It means more than you know to have ponies not run from me in fear. I can sense you fear me but you are not letting it control you and I thank you for that." The pink ones ears went up in excitement. "Wait, you can sense stuff about us? Oh what am I thinking!?" Blades laughed at her antics. "I can sense feeling, not read minds. Sorry to disappoint you." The pink one just shrugged. "it is ok I just wanted to see if you could, it would be a lot of fun if you could."

Twilight interrupted the conversation by telling her to be quiet calling her Pinkie. "So what is your real name?" Blades sighed. "The name I go by, the name those who fear me call me, or my full name?" Twilight gave him a thoughtful look. "How about all?" Blades sighed. "Fine. In that order. I go by Blades, those who fear me call me Blood, and my full name is Blood Blades. A name that is true of my looks. That's why I only go by Blades. It is real and the lesser scary of the two." Twilihgt nodded in understanding. She couldn't tell why but she was starting to feel sorry for this pony in front of her. She decided to lighten the mood by doing introductions.

"Well mister Blades the one that asked you to read her mind is Pinkie pie, and I will let the rest introduce themselves." AJ was first "Howdy there partner I am Apple Jack nice to meet ya." Then Rainbow "Yo cool wings, but I want to know if they work and how fast you can go." Then Rarity spoke up. "It is a pleasure darling I am Rarity." Fluttershy was last to go and she did he normal low and scared voice. "hi. I am Fluttershy" Twilight was about to tell her to speek up when Blades started to speak.

"It is nice to meet you Fluttershy. I hope you know there is nothing to be scared of. I will not harm you. I hope that I can get to know you and your animals. I love all kinds though I am partial to reptiles myself." Flutter's ears perked up as she looked at him, surprised just like the others were. "How did you know I take care of animals?" she started to come out from her hiding spot as Blades started to speak again. "I can smell them from here, mostly little woodlen creature from what I can tell. But I can smell something like a bear in there to. And you must have a favorite that is a white bunny. So how is he?" Everyponies eyes were wide. "How?" Blades smiled. "Like I said I can smell it on you. His is the most potent, and there is small white fur mixed into your feathers. And the gender was a guess."

The others were impressed, and Blades turned to AJ. "And Apple Jack are you of the apple family that owns the orchard outside of town?" AJ nodded and asked how he knew. "I have known many of the apples over the years, and you smell like apples. Is granny smith as young and stubborn as ever?" Aj laughed at this. "You know granny? You must be old if you remember her being young, and ya she's as feisty as ever." Blades smiled at that. "Good I will have to say hello before I leave town."

Blades turned to rainbow next. "As for these things, yes they work and I can keep up with even the princess. So don't worry if you fall behind in a race." Rainbow was now flexing her wings. "Oh it's on! Let's take this outside and see who falls behind." Blades laughed at her determination. "I like that attitude. I promise I will race you before I leave."

Then he turned to Rarity and bowed his head. "It is nice to meet a designer again after all this time. And a way to get the cat to relax more is put up shelves so she can climb around and relax from up high." Rarity was surprised at his manners and how he knew. "Thank you for the advice I never thought of that before. But how did you know I was a designer. I got you smelled the cat and I probably have fur on me as well but how do you know my work?" Blades laughed slightly. "Smelled the cat and you have scratches rather than fur. And I can also smell fabrics of many kinds on you. And not many ponies besides designers have a lot of fabrics they work with. That mixed with the attitude of high society and it was an easy guess. I am guessing your work is well known, and you like big events." Rarity was shocked he could get all that just by smelling and looking at her.

Then he turned to Twilight. "And you smell of book and put out a great magical aura. So you must be the book worm that is great at magic. I would take a guess to say you have read almost all the books in this place. Am I right?" Twilight nodded. "Wow you are amazing at what you do." Blades thanked her and turned to an impatient Pinkie. "And last but not least is Pinkie. She is a partier by looks of the confetti. Bakes by the smell of cupcakes on her. And has some sort of reptile. Not sure what kind though. Those get hard to tell apart. So am I right there Pinkie?" Pinkie was bouncing with excitement and happiness. "Gummy's an alligator. And ya you are right! That is so cool!"

Blades was having fun but he wanted to know more about Luna. Before he could ask though he heard a door open from upstairs. Blades looked over to the stairs and saw a purple and green baby dragon coming down them. "What is all the racket down here? it is hard to sleep with all the… Nice costume! But why are you still in your costume?" Blades laughed at the little guys curiosity. Twilight spoke up. "Spike that isn't a costume. That is really him." Spike's eyes went wide. "Whoa cool! What are you then?" Twilight was going to explain but Blades beat her to it.

"I am a fire elemental called a demon. My name is Blades. So what is yours?" Spike liked the cool name and that this new guy had to do with fire. "My name is spike. And does being a fire elemental mean you can breathe fire like I can?" Blades laughed and took a deep breath letting out through his nostrils. Jets of flames came out and stopped inches off of the floor. Spike was watching wide eyed and excited as the others in the room gasped. Blades stopped and smiled. "Don't worry I have complete control over the flames and won't burn down your home." Twilight was thankful for that as spike was going on about how cool that was and that Blades needed to teach him that.

"If I am around long enough I promise I will take you to the barren area around here so you don't burn anything or anypony." Spike was now excited and wanting to know more but so did Blades. "I will take you under my wing and teach you, but I want to know what I am missing about Luna that you thought I was crazy for? Is she a seleb or something?"


	4. Are You Serious?

Chapter 3: Are You Serious!?

Twilight went straight faced at his. "You could say she is the second biggest known pony in Equestria. She is the sister of Celestia. The princess of the sun." Blades eyes were huge now. "Wait! You mean I was flirting with the princess of the night!?" The others laughed at Blades reaction. It was AJ to speak up first. "Ya sugercube and it looked like it was going well." Rainbow couldn't keep quiet at this point. "Talk about aiming for the moon." She then broke out laughing with the others. Twilight was amused about this as well but wanted answers first.

"Ok settle down everypony. We need to know how you didn't know this in the first place?" Blades shrugged. "I have never heard that there were more than just Celestia before. Yes I read the history books and know about Nightmare Moon. She is kind of an idol of the demons that like chaos. But I had no clue she had returned and that she was turned back to her old self. And I am just guessing here but that is Luna right?" Twilight nodded and proceeded to inform Blades of everything that has happened with the return of Nightmare and saving Luna. Twilight then told Blades about how she was now feared and having a hard time adjusting to the new ways of life.

Blades lowered his head. "I know both of those feelings all too well, especially that fear. That must be why I could feel the sadness in her and the hope she felt when I came up to her." Twilight agreed. "I haven't seen her happier then when she was with you. You didn't treat her like you feared her or even like she was anything but a normal pony. And I know for a fact that you made her feel good about herself, and few ponies have done that one. Even me and the others here couldn't do that like you did." Blades laughed slightly. "That is because you are all mares and I am a stallion that was flirting with her."

Twilight had to agree with that one. "Ya I don't think any of us swing that way or would be brave enough to try it in the first place." Blades gave a huff. "Ya I doubt I would have had the guts if I knew she was the mare of the moon. But I am glad I didn't know because that let me see the real her. The one that doesn't hide behind the crown. That actually gives me the courage to try and see her again. Even though I know there is no chance in Tartarus that I have a chance with her." Twilight wasn't quite sure that was right. "I don't know about that to be honest." Blades didn't know what was going on in her head when she said that. "What do you mean?"

"Well she has never been that happy from what I know. And she did actually tell you to see her again. That is basically an invite to a second date, or rather first real date. I think that you have a great chance with her to be honest. All you have to do is show up and keep acting like she is a normal pony and you are in." Blades was completely confused. "Hold on here. One why are you trying to help me? And two have you actually looked at me? I am not what most would think of as a good match for a princess or anypony for that matter." Twilight gave a sincere smile.

"If you didn't notice, she wasn't seen as a great catch either. You were the only one besides us that even gave her a chance. Even after we showed them she wasn't Nightmare anymore. So maybe it is less of a who looks good together and more of a two lonely hearts that go well together." The others were just as shocked as Blades was. It was Spike that spoke up first. "Wow, who knew that the pony with her head in books all the time could be so…." Spike was looking for the right word when Blades spoke. "Romantic, and wise." Twilight blushed at the compliments. "Thanks. I have never had the chance to play match maker before but I do hope you have a chance with her."

Blades moved forward and hugged Twilight. The others were worried about his sharp wings hurting her, but they didn't. "Thank you Twilight. I have never really had somepony believe I was good for anypony else before. It means a lot. So which way is it to the castle?" Twilight grew a grin. "Spike take a letter. We are going to take him to Luna personally. That way you don't get attacked by the guards for your looks." Blades used his magic and looked like a normal alicorn in seconds. "I can get around just fine if I need to, but thank you for your concern."

Twilight looked him over and was impressed. "it must take a lot of concentration to keep that up and a lot of power to hide it all so well." Blades nodded. "It took a lot of practice, but I have been hiding my normal self since I was a young foal. So it really is second nature to me." Spike had written the letter and used his magic fire to send it. Blades had an idea. "While we wait can I go teach Spike a few tricks with his fire? I will make sure he stays safe and nopony gets hurt. And you can come and get us when we get the reply?" before Twilight could answer Spike burped up a letter. Twilight read it and nodded.

"Ya you can go teach Spike, Luna is sending a carriage to pick us up. It will take it a while to get here so you have time. I will get you when they arrive." Spiked jumped with joy. And Blades told Twi where they would be and teleported Spike to the barren area outside of town.


	5. Controlling The Fire Within

Chapter 4: Controlling The Fire Within

Spike and Blades arrived in the barren area that Blades planned to train Spike in. Spike was excited and full of questions but Blades didn't want to waste time. "First thing you need to know and learn is to stay calm. Fire is energy and can get out of control fast. If you lose concentration and your cool you will lose control of your flame and hurt those around you. So calm down and focus your energy. Find your center and feel the fire that is trapped there. Once you find it slowly release it and try and keep control of it." Spike and Blades worked on this process for the next two hours until Spike had it down for the most part. Then twilight showed up and Blades had to act fast.

Twilight had teleported to where they two boys were and called out to Spike telling him good job. That was when Spike lost his concentration and turned to talk to her. The only problem was that his fire was now uncontrolled. He said hi and flames shot at Twilight. She froze in fear and surprise. Blades was in front of her before the flames could touch her. He used his magic to protect her from the heat and his body to block the flames. Spikes eyes were wide in fear. "Oh no! what do I do!? Is she ok?"

The more worried Spike got the worse his flames grew when he spoke. Blades raised his voice and spoke to him. "Calm down or you will never gain control! Remember when I told you that fire is hard to control and can run wild when not in check?" Spike simply nodded and started to breath. "Calm down and do the process of finding your fire once again. This time close it back up rather than letting it lose. Can you do it or do you want my help? And keep calm I will keep Twilight safe so don't worry about her. Only think of getting yourself back under control." Spike nodded and closed his eyes.

The more Spike was breathing the less flames that left him. After only a few minutes Blades could feel that Spike's flame was back to its controlled level. Spike opened his eyes but was scared to open his mouth. "It is ok Spike I can tell it is back under control. Start talking and I will stay here to make sure she is still safe just in case." Spike took a breath to relax. "Thanks Blades. For everything. I don't think I would know any of this if it weren't for you. That and I think Twi would be extra crispy if you wouldn't have reacted like that. Hey the flames stopped!" Blades smiled and removed his magic from Twilight and moved to the side.

"Wow Spike that was amazing! I have never seen you use flames like that! And I am sorry I distracted you. It was my fault that you blow flames at me, not yours." Blades intervened before blame could be passed. "You did not know Twilight, and now he knows to calm down before talking to others so he doesn't hurt them. It is a good lesson to learn and I am just glad I was here to talk him down and protect you. So it was better to learn it now on both of your parts then later when I wasn't around." Twilight and Spike both smiled and agreed. "So keep up that practice every day and you will have complete control over your fire in no time. Then you can do that nose trick you found cool."

Spike thanked him for the lesson and Twilight told them they should go back because the carriage was waiting for them. Blades teleported them back to the others and was met by gasps and then orders not to move. Blades sighed as he was met with two white pegusis stallions in attack positions. Twilight got in front Blades and told the two soldiers to stand down and that this was a friend not an attacker. Blades turned his wings into normal ones and smiled. "Sorry I liked my costume form last night. See I am no threat just hopefully a guest that Luna would like to see." The two stood down and apologized to Blades with him just telling them it was fine.


	6. The Race

Chapter 5: The Race

Twilight and her friends started to get into the carriage but Blades stopped Rainbow. "What the hay are you doing? Are we going to go see Luna or what?" Blades smiled wide. "We are but you and I are racing there. I kept my promise to help Spike and now it is time to race you. I told you I would and now I am going to keep my word. You ready? Or do you not want to race all the way there?" Rainbow was now getting excited at the idea of a long race. "You are on!" Blades smiled. "Alright we start from here and end at the gates of Canterlot. Then we wait for the others to show up. Sound good to you?"

Rainbow bent down and flared her wings. "Ready when you are slow poke!" Blades flared his wings and got ready to launch. "Hey Twilight do you mind doing the starting bell? So it stays fair?" Twilight nodded and made a bell appear next to her. 'Not what I meant but it works.' Twilight rang the bell and the two took off at speeds that only left colored tails behind them. There was the normal rainbow colored one the others were used to, but there was another next to it this time. This tail was red, black and silver. Twilight and the others couldn't believe that anypony but Rainbow was that fast.

Rainbow pulled ahead and looked back to see how far behind Blades had fallen and almost stopped in midair when she saw Blades was right next to her in the air, and he looked like he was barely trying! "I didn't expect you to be this fast! Keep it up Rainbow and you might be able to tie me for getting there. Now to see if you have the endurance to make it all the way there. Try and keep up!" Blades flapped his wings harder and started to pull ahead, but kept it at this pace. He knew how to pace himself. And he guessed that Rainbow was good but not for a race like this. He could tell she liked to go fast then slow when she knew she beat her opponent.

Rainbow was good for the first three fourths of the race to Canterlot. Then she started to feel the fatigue of keeping up the pace. She was wearing out and slowing down. Blades slowed to match her pace so he wouldn't leave her alone. "You kept it up longer than I thought you would but why don't we slow down and relax the pace. We will still get there long before the others do." Rainbow was reluctant to slow any further but knew he was right. "I hate losing!" Blades laughed. "If you ask me it is a win on your part. You just kept up with a demon that is both stronger and older than you. And you did it for most of the way here. that is an accomplishment if you ask me."

Rainbow had slowed to a crawl and could see his point. "Ya I guess you are right. I don't think anypony else could do that. And that just means I am the fastest normal pony in Equestria." Blades laughed at her and agreed. Then Rainbow's wings bent in funny angles, which meant she had huge cramps in them. Rainbow screamed at the intense and surprise pain as she fell toward the ground. Blades reacted out of instinct and dove for her. He got to her long before she hit the ground. He swooped under her and she landed gently on his back. Then he used his magic to rub the knots out of her wings. Normally this would have other affects, but in these cases it just stopped the pain.

After Rainbow's pain was gone Blades stopped the massage. "You ok back there?" Rainbow still on his back told him she was. "Ya thanks to you I am. I would have been hurt bad if you hadn't caught me. Speaking of which am I heavy for you to carry? I can get off." Blades shook his head. "You stay put. You are not heavy at all. Besides if you try and fly again so soon you will just have the same thing happen. You know that so don't be stubborn and just except the fact that I am going to carry you the rest of the way." Blades had picked up the pace after he had caught Rainbow so he could get her on the ground faster. Rainbow was blushing slightly at the forceful tone in Blades voice.

Rainbow was lost in fun little thoughts of how Blades could use that voice on her when he landed. She was lost in her own world when he did so and as a result she almost fell. But thanks to his wings and magic she landed on her hooves. "You ok there? You kinda seem out of it." Rainbow tried to hide a blush and turned to look for her friends arrival. "I just have never been carried like that before. It was different." Blades then connected the dots. "Well any time you want a ride just let me know. Until then let's just sit here and wait for the others. So can you tell me what you want to do and maybe more about Luna?" Rainbow was happy to change the subject.

After about an hour of talking about how Rainbow wanted to be part of the WonderBolts and how they had saved Luna Blades saw the carriage in the distance. "wow here sooner than I thought. Well let's go meet up with them. Do you think you can fly again?" Rainbow nodded quickly. She did not want her friends to see her being carried by anypony, no matter how much she wanted to be. The two took off and met the carriage. Blades flew next to the ponies leading it and warned them it was about to get heaver because of Rainbow and himself getting on. They thanked him for the warning and got ready for the change. Blades teleported himself and Rainbow inside the carriage.

Rainbow looked confused. "Why didn't we just keep flying?" Blades gave an amused laugh and explained. "Because only certain things can pass through the protective barrier. The princesses and carriages are the only things that can fly into Canterlot. Walking is a different story, but you can't get in flying. Trust me I tried it, and it didn't end well." The others were giggling at his tone and embarrassment. After that it didn't take long to get to the castle. At this point Blades was both excited and nervous about seeing Luna again. 'I just hope Celestia doesn't know who I am or what I am, or she might kill me on the spot.'


	7. A Truth Filled Meeting

Chapter 6: A Truth Filled Meeting

Twilight led her friends and Blades to the throne room. They got to the door and Blades took a deep breath. 'Hope this goes well.' The doors opened and the group walked in. Luna lit up as she saw Blades walk in, while Celestia got worried. Luna was first to greet them. "Hello Twilight, and hello stranger. Or should I just call you Blades?" Luna giggled at her own joke and Blades gave a smug smile. "Blades is fine, but I think stranger sounds more mysterious and fun." Luna giggled even more but Celestia was not impressed. She could sense a lot of magic and she wanted to know what was going on.

"So you are a male alicorn?" Blades nodded and Luna then noticed it was true. "Wow! That explains how you got those wings to work so well without visible magic!" Blades nodded once again. "A simple change look spell." That was when Celestia recognized the magic she sensed. It was change magic and a lot of it acting on this male alicorn. Celestia stood up and pointed her horn at him. "Reveal your real self now. I can sense all the magic you are using to hide the real you. Now remove it and show us your real self." Twilight stepped forward to defend Blades but he stopped her. "I was afraid this would happen."

"I mean you no harm and I only hid my appearance because most find it appalling and few wish to see it. I only wanted to be known for what my soul looks like and not my outer body." Blades let the spells on his wings, teeth and eyes dissipate. "Demon! Guards!" Blades had expected this and just stood still. "I am only half demon, third generation hybrid. I have the soul of a pony and the look of a demon. I mean none of you any harm." The guards held their spears in his direction and Celestia had grown fearful and took aim. It was Luna who spoke up next.

"But that means that you weren't in costume that night. This is the real you after all?" Blades looked into her eyes and nodded. "The only costume was the thought that I was normal under this horrid exterior. I hope I have not insulted you or make you feel like I lied to you. Nightmare night is the only time I can come out of hiding and be myself without others trying to kill me or run in fear. Everything I said was true." Luna walked forward and pushed the guards aside. "Luna stop! We can't trust him! He is a demon! He will kill us the first chance he gets." There was hate in her voice but Luna ignored her sister.

Blades spoke up. "Princess I know this is hard to understand but most hybrids are loyal to you and are considered traitors to their own kind because of that choice. I know this because I am considered that. I am aligned to you and hunted by full Demons. And almost all of the hybrids I know are on your side. i am one of the unlucky ones though. Because of my looks and my loyalty I am hated and hunted by both kinds. I mean nopony any harm." Luna was next to him and looking him over. Then she held her hoof out to touch his wings. "Careful. They are sharp enough to cut through steel and I don't want to cut you." Luna put her hoof back down.

Twilight had enough of her teacher not giving him a chance. "Princess it was you who told me to give all ponies a chance and make as many friends as I could. He has been at my house since Luna left. He didn't even know she was a princess. That is how far he has been from any news. He even helped Spike control his fire abilities. And he could have let me get burned when I distracted Spike but he put his body in front of me so I wouldn't be hurt. He has had plenty of time to hurt any of us. Even you. But he has stood here and taken this like it was nothing. He hasn't even tired to defend himself against your guards. How can he be that bad when he has been so nice and can make Luna happy?"

Celestia listened to her students words and knew they were right. But she didn't understand why he was here or what Twilight meant by making Luna happy. "Why did you bring him here?" Luna spoke up this time. "I invited him here to see me again. We had a good time at Ponyvil and I told him he could come and see me again." Luna then turned to Blades. "But did you really not know anything about me?" Blades looked at her and shook his head.

"No I didn't know you were a princess, thought the alicorn should have given it away. And I never knew who Nightmare Moon really was before that. So I just thought the act was just a good transformation spell for a fun prank. So to me you were just a cute mare that looked like she could use a good time after a hard start. And no I didn't know why you had a hard start either. And I didn't care. I still don't considering you seemed to have a good time and I know I did. I guessed it was all ok since the night ended well it didn't matter how it started." Luna was stunned by all of this.

Luna told the guards to stand down and they looked to Celestia. She nodded but was still unsure of this demon. "Well since we both know the truth about each other, may I ask why you showed up when you knew my sister would attack you?" Blades gave a sigh as the spears around him lifted. "Because I wanted to see you. I didn't know how she would react but I had an idea. And it seemed worth keeping my word to a beautiful mare to risk it. Besides I think it is time I stop hiding from every pony. So even if you won't let me take you out tonight then at least I made a few friends from this whole thing."

Blades turned to Celestia who had gasped just like Luna had. "That is if your big sister will allow it. Since she seems to hate me though, I doubt she will allow her sister to go out with the likes of me." Blades tone was blank and void of emotion. He simply looked at the sun princess, but she could see the longing in his eyes. Luna had the same longing. She knew she liked him, even with his scary outer shell. She had seen the real him on Nightmare night. She could see he had a good soul. "Please sister can we at least talk about this?" Celestia was going to tell Luna no and have Blades arrested, but that look on Luna's face stopped her. Celestia had never seen Luna like this with anypony but her.

"Fine Luna we can talk it over. Meanwhile Twilight and her friends will keep an eye on him." Blades nodded as the girls agreed. "I know I have no place to ask for anything, but do you mind if I take a shower somewhere? I raced Dash here and I don't want to stink in front of the princesses. I guess I should have thought of that sooner, sorry." Celestia told the guards to take the girls and Blades to a large room where he could shower and they could wait. Blades was glad for the chance to get clean. Especially if this was going to be his last shower for a long time. 'Might as well go to jail clean.'

Luna walked up to her sister and was going to start pleading for Celestia to let her go on a date with Blades but she waited to see what her sister was thinking. "You can't go out with him Luna. He is to much of a threat." Luna was annoyed by this answer. "He is no more a threat than anypony else!" Celestia turned on her sister. "You don't understand Luna. He is a monster and can hurt you just by touching you. I can't let you date an evil being like him." Luna looked at the floor and took on a sad tone. "Ponies once called me an evil monster because of how I looked and what I did. Does that mean that no pony should ever come close to me?"

Celestia was shocked at her sister's words. She had known Luna felt bad about being Nightmare moon, but she never knew she felt like this. "No, you deserve love my dear sister. But there are so many other, and better ponies out there. I am sure-" Luna stomped her hoof. "No sister there aren't! You know as well as I do, even before I was Nightmare Moon, few ponies ever liked me or ever showed any interest in me! They were all after you! Or just didn't care about me. He has been the only pony that has ever just made me feel good and like I am a normal pony. I haven't met anyone like him before. He is an outcast and unliked, just like me."

Clelestia hugged her sister. "That is not true! You are loved by me and many others! Don't ever think you are an outcast or unliked. Ponies just don't understand you yet." Luna pulled away from the hug. "They never have! And never have tried! But Blades doesn't care if I am a princess! He likes me for me! We are more alike than you think. Besides you can read his soul just like I can! And it is a good and almost pure soul! Not many ponies have that let alone one that is a hybrid." Celestia knew Luna had a point. "But Luna that is what worries me. You know when a hybrid has a tainted soul it means they have lost control at least once and have most likely killed others. And if they lose control once they can do it again. I am just worried about you."

Luna lightened her mood. "I know dear sister, but you have to let me live and make my own mistakes. Besides I know you will have guards watching us the entire time. So I will be safe. Now please at least give him one chance. That is all he and I ask. One date to see how things go. Please let me have this one thing." Celestia gave in finally and told her she could except as long as she didn't mind being followed. Luna excepted because she knew it was the only way she would get by with it. And that her sister would do it even if she said no to it. Luna ran off to the room where Blades and the girls were waiting. She was excited to say the least.


	8. First Date

Chapter 7: First Date

Blades had finished his shower and was messing with his hair while trying not to let his nerves win. He was staring in the mirror making sure he looked ok. He figured it would be good to look presentable for either a date or a jail date. He was starting to debate jumping through the wall and running when a knock at the door got his attention. It was Twilight who spoke through the door. "Are you really going to hide in their all night or get out here? and are you really going to keep your date waiting?" Blades's face went blank. "What!?"

Blades opened the door expecting it to be a joke, but there was Luna standing there looking happy. "So do you actually have plans for tonight?" Blades jaw dropped. "Ya I do actually. I never thought I would make it this far but I have plans just in case. You are a gamer right?" Luna nodded while smiling at the fact that he remembered. "Good so how about we go to a little gamers bar I know of on the south side of town. An old friend owns it and it is a really nice place that could be a lot of fun." Luna smiled at this idea. "Sounds great! Give me an hour to get ready and we will go. See you soon!" Luna happily left the room as Blades was looking to Twilight to see if that had really happened.

Rainbow was first to react. "Way to go lover boy." Rarity then offered to make him a suit but he refused and asked her to tell Luna, now that he thought of it, to not get fancy. He wanted it to just be the real them. Rarity did as he asked as the others congratulated him. Then Blades walked over, bent down and hugged Twilight. Twilight was surprised by two things. First that he had actually hugged her, and second was that his wings hadn't cut her. Blades pulled back smiling and Twilight had to ask. "What was that for?" Blades shrugged. "Without you giving me a chance and bringing me here I wouldn't have a date with such a beautiful mare. So thank you. I really owe you one."

Twilight got a smile and nodded. "How about you keep up those lessons with Spike and we call it even." Blades nodded. "Deal!" Blades then asked if he looked ok and was told yes and to calm down. "To be honest this is my first real date in over five hundred years. So I am a bit nervous." Then a voice made the others jump. "I got you beat there. This is my first date in over a thousand years. So you think you are nervous." Blades smiled and the nervous but very beautiful mare standing in the door way. "The hour isn't up yet is it? and here I was going to be the courteous stallion and pick you up at your room."

Luna giggled at him. "It has only been a half hour, but since you said not to get dressed up I am ready now. I was hoping we could leave early. If that is ok with you." Blades smiled and nodded as he headed for the door and waiting mare. "Of course we can. That just means I get more time to spend with you before our curfew is up." Luna giggled again and the two started to walk down the halls and to the exit of the castle. Dan turned to one of the guards and told him to tell Celestia that they were leaving early. He ended with "Tell her to send the hounds out after us to keep an eye on me." This made Luna laugh and the guard looked confused.

It was only a fifteen minute walk to where Blades wanted to take Luna. They had a pleasant walk and talk on the way there. When they were almost to their destination Luna wanted to know more about this friend. "So how long have you known this guy?" Blades looked at he with a wide smile. "A long time. He has been a great support and is loyal to a fault. Oh and don't be surprised if he doesn't think you are real. Like I said I haven't had a date the entire time I have known him." Luna now had more questions than before. "Why is that? You know my reason so what is yours?"

Blades gave an amused huff and decided to tell her the truth. "in part my looks don't cause mares to fall at my feet, and part because I never found the right mare. I have met plenty of nice ponies and all that and many pretty mares, but none have ever given me the light of the moon. And never has any stayed after finding out what I am, well besides you that is." Luna was surprised to hear that this was somewhat by choice. He was saving himself for the right one. And he said by the light of the moon. Not sun. "Why did you say that? I mean the light of the moon part."

Blades looked confused then realized what that meant to Luna. "I have always said that. I love the moon and stars. I know every constellation that has been around since most can remember. I studied them all. And the moon was the only thing that led me on after my parents died. Like I said I was mostly alone as I traveled. And I traveled by night so I could stay hidden and safe. So I always looked to the night as my safe time and it's darkness as my safe place. I guess now that I think about it, that form of you on the moon has always calmed me. I wondered where it had went after all this time. And if I had to choose between that or the real you. The real you wins every time. You are much more beautiful like this than the other way. Oh and we are here. don't worry if my friend acts wired, he just hasn't met another princess yet."

Luna nodded but stopped as a thought hit her. "What do you mean another? Has he met my sister?" Blades simply answered without thinking. "Ya he was part of her royal guard a long time ago." Luna was surprised to hear this. "Wait so how old is he then?" Blades shrugged. "Not as old as me but older than most. Wait oops…" Luna now connected the dots. "He is a hybrid to!?" Blades asked her to keep her voice down and go on inside. He would explain later when they weren't being over heard. Luna agreed and went inside with Blades holding the door open for her.

Luna was met with a happy voice greeting her, then the bar tender stopped in his tracks when he saw Blades enter after her. Blades walked next to Luna and smiled wide. "Hey Tender this is Princess Luna, my date." Tender's jaw almost hit the ground. "Waoh. I can't tell which is more of a shock. That you are on a date after all this time. Or the fact that you are with a princess. Or the fact that that is the sister to Celestia who hates demons and hybrids. How did this happen? Oh and where are my manners. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you both like something to drink?" Luna agreed and the three walked over to the bar that was in the back.

Blades then explained what had happened on Nightmare night and at the castle. Tender was really surprised to see him alive after being at the castle. "That was one hell of a risk you took there Blades. She must mean a lot to you for you to face her sister. So what would you like to drink besides water?" Blades laughed knowing he wouldn't get out of there without at least one drink. "I will have a whisky. How about you Luna? Or just water?" Luna smiled deviously. "I will have the same as him." Both males looked impressed. "A little whisky girl. Nice."

Luna laughed as she took the drink and downed it in one go. This got the guys even more impressed. "Ok now that is great. But I didn't bring you here to get you drunk so what game do you want to try first?" after asking he did the same thing Luna had with her drink. Luna looked around at all of the arcade and other games the place was filled with and spotted one of her favorites. "How about a dance off?" Blades was intrigued. "I can handle that. But can you?" Luna took that as a challenge and the two ran over to the game. Prance Prance Revolution.

Blades smiled and got ready to dance. "You ready to lose Luna?" Luna raised an eye brow at him. "So much for the gentalcolt. Oh well hope you like a challenge." Blades smiled and started the game. They started off on an easier stage and tied on perfect scores. "Ok so I definitely underestimated you and your skills. So let's make this interesting! Go big or go home?" Luna laughed and told him to try and keep up. Blades turned the machine up to the extra hard setting. Then the game started and all dance broke out. After a few minutes Blades started to pull ahead slightly. That was when Luna kicked it into high gear.

Luna started pulling off moves that Blades had never seen before and they were getting her points like crazy. Blades had to use all of his skills just to keep up. Then the game ended and they were both worn out. They looked at the score and Luna jumped in excitement. Blades was struck dumb. Luna had not only doubled her score, she had beat Blades by 10 points. "You got to be kidding me. Ha. Nice dancing there girl. I never thought that would be possible. I guess I still have things to learn. Let's get a drink and calm down. And yes I will admit you won. Barely." Blades gave her a grin that she happily returned.

Luna then did something that caught him off guard. She ran and hugged him. Blades first reaction was to tense up, but that would hurt Luna because of his wings. But the feeling of Luna hugging him made his wings relax and go into a state Blades hadn't felt in a long time. He hugged her back with a wide smile. "I haven't had this much fun in so long I forgot what it was like. And I forgot I could do half of those moves! Thank you for this. It is the best night I have had." Blades put his wings around Luna and gave her neck a small nuzzle. "Same here."

Luna looked at him with a spark in her eyes. Then she realized she was wrapped in his wings, and not hurt. "How are you not hurting me? And why is your embrace so warm and inviting?" She asked this as she leaned into his chest. Blades smiled as he looked down at this mare that was stealing his heart. "When I am relaxed and my wings are in a relaxed state they are actually very soft and not sharp at all. And as for the warmth, it comes with the fire part of being a demon. Our bodies are always warm and when we use our wings to keep the warmth in it makes a very welcoming feeling in the ones we care for. If I did this with anypony else it would just feel like anypony else."

Luna's eyes opened wide and she looked up at him. "You care for me? Already? But I haven't done anything to deserve any feelings." She would have continued but Blades put a hoof to her mouth. "You have done more than any other pony, and more than you could ever know. You gave me a chance and don't judge me by my looks but rather than by how I treat you. The last pony that did anything like that was taken away from me by her parents. But here you are. Not letting your sister tell you no, standing up for me, and letting me take you to a small gamers bar to have a dance off. That is all I will ever need to have feelings for you. Though you being pretty damn good looking doesn't hurt."

This made Luna giggle at him and shove him slightly. Blades removed his wings so she could get up and walk to the bar with him. The two spent the next couple of hours drinking and playing games. This ended up being the best night either of them ever had. Even after they started walking back to the castle and a jerk tried to hit on Luna in a rude manner. Blades did him a favor by only knocking him out. The pair even made a game out of finding all of the guards and the mane six that were watching them as they walked home. When they got back to the castle Luna talked Celestia into letting Blades stay in the room he had cleaned up in.

It was decided to let Twilight and her friends stay to help watch over him as well. He didn't care really. It let him teach Spike, help Dash with her flying, and most importantly keep having fun with Luna.


	9. Discovering The Truth of The Past

Chapter 8: Discovering The Truth of The Past

It was a few weeks later and Spike was growing in his powers and control. Dash was getting faster and gaining a lot more endurance with Blade's teachings. And Twilight was learning a lot about the demon and hybrid kinds. This research and Celestia actually getting to know Blades led her to not wanting to kill him. She still didn't trust him for a reason she couldn't put her hoof on but her instincts were rarely wrong. She started digging into Blades past and everything she could find out about him. She did this behind both of Luna and Blades backs.

Luna and Blades were just coming back from another Date when they walked into the throne room to say hi to Celestia. That was when everything would be ruined for both of them. They walked in to see a weird looking Black pony in a cloak talking to Celestia, with her looking scared and not happy. She saw Luna and Blades enter and froze. "Guards! Arrest this traitor! He is to be held in the dungeons for the rest of eternity!" The guards looked confused, most liked Blades by now. And Luna had he wing around him so it was a conflict of interest.

Blades reacted by Freezing and taking a stance that he could protect both him and Luna with. "What is the meaning of this sister!?" Luna was on the verge of crying and Blades was worried for their lives, more his own but still Luna's. "This pony has informed me of Blades real past! The part where he obtained the name Blood Blades and was a major killer in the demon army. He was that one I found out was ordered to kill me! I knew the order was out and that is why I don't trust anything that has demon blood in it! and to now know that this was the one that came so close to killing me, and we trusted you!"

Luna stepped back from Blades. Blades was frowning and looking sadder than ever before. Luna had to hear it from him to believe it. "Is this true? Did you once try and kill my dear sister? Is that the reason that you got so close to me!?" Blades eyes flashed. "No! I love you for you and no other reason." He then sighed. "But yes it is true I was once ordered to Kill Celestia. I was once a killer of souls and a major in the demon army. When my parents died I was tricked into losing control to my inner demon. And it is true that if I hadn't been saved by my friends and other hybrids that I might have carried out those orders."

Luna was horrified as Blades looked forward and spoke with no emotions. "I was a monster that had no control. I killed demons and ponies alike without caring what happened to them or me. But then I was saved from that form and came back to the light. Ever since then I have been paying the price. I have made it my life to pay for that part of my life. I betrayed everything I stood for and cared for. So I have saved every life I can since then. I have saved more than five times than the ones I took, but to me that will never be enough. To me it will never bring back my true name nor my honor. I will be shamed and hunted for the rest of my life."

Then Blades turned to the clocked pony and used his magic to remove the magic around him. It revealed a black demon that was even more scary than Blades. "But the only one that would know this and want to out me about it is the one that gave me the order in the first place! Isn't that right Black Death! You not only wanted to kill the princess, but get me killed in the process." Celestia was shocked and backed away from him. Her and Luna were now behind the guards that were ready to kill both demons in the room. Black laughed. "You know me so well."

"But you can't stop me and you know it. So will you join me once again or try in vain to stop me?" Blades flared out his wings and prepared to fight him to the death. "It makes sense that you would hold the entire invasion until I was finally happy. Then you could kill my life, my happiness, and those I care for as revenge for turning my back on you. But the only thing you actually did, was give me a real reason to fight! You gave me the reason I needed to protect every pony and even more of a reason to protect the royal sisters. Now I am going to kill you now then get my army to kill all of the other demons that are planning to attack."

Blades was now in his full demon form. His body seemed to glow with fire, his ears were on fire, his eyes glowed red, and the energy that now filled the room was terrifying to the bravest of beings. Black got ready to fight to the death. "You really are stupid enough to try this aren't you? And what for a nice flank?" there was a roar that smashed all the windows in the room and caused the world to go silent for a few moments. "Do not speak about Luna that way! You do not deserve to even know of her!" Luna was scared out of her mind at this point.

Luna had never seen Blades get annoyed, let alone mad. And now she was seeing him at his worst. She couldn't stand to see him like this. "Blades, Please, calm down and stop this." He looked at her with a blank face. "I can't, not now. I must kill him or he will hurt you. That and your sister brought this out of me so I hope she enjoys the show of my pain and what I am really fighting for." With that Blades charged Black and swung his wings at him. Black dodged barely and landed next to Blades. "Is that all you have for me?"

Without a word Blades spun and in a fluid motion slashed through Black's side casing him to back off and yell in pain. "Damn you! You will pay for that!" Black charged and let lose fire filled attacks and swipes with a knife he had pulled from its hiding spot on his leg. Blades blocked the knife with his wings and stopped the other attacks. Then came time for Blades to end this. Black knew what would happen and hoped he could at least take somepony with him. He aimed his magic for Luna. Blades knew this plan from the beginning.

Blades used a fluid motion to cut off Black's horn, making the magic dissipate, and then Cut off his head. It rolled on the floor until it burst into flames. Then his body followed suit. Blades stood there looking like the monster most feared him to be. He was breathing heavily, not because the fight was tiring, but because he was trying to calm his anger. Then Blades looked over to Celestia with a blank face. She cringed at the thought of herself being next. Luna for once feared for her sister. Blades calmly walked over to them. When the guards tried to stop him he used his wings to push them aside like they were nothing. He even froze them in place.

When he spoke it was a demonic voice void of emotion. "I will fight to protect this country and it's ponies. I have an army of hybrids waiting for orders, should this day arrive. But I will only help you and ask for their help on the condition that after this war is over, they will be safe. I will make a list of all the hybrids that take part in the fighting and I want your royal oath that they will not be harmed or hunted by you or any in your order. They will be able to go back to the lives they live with nothing done against them. They do not want glory, or to be outed, they just want to live life in peace. If you give me your royal oath that this will happen, I will save you all."

"I will even return to take the punishment that I deserve, and you wish to carry out. So will I receive your royal oath? Or will you let your guards and ponies die in vain trying to fight things they cannot kill?" Celestia was disturbed by this voice and look and how he spoke with no emotions. But she knew he was speaking the truth. And with her oath he would have to return and save them, or die trying. She sighed and nodded. "You have my word, that every pony on this list of yours will remain safe and in peace if they help me and my ponies."

Luna thought that was the end of it but Blades held out his hoof and narrowed his eyes. "Then prove it, and add the seal." Celestia was shocked he knew about this, and that he would actually make her use it. "Fine, if it will save my people." Celestia took his hoof and a ribbon appeared around their hooves. Celestia spoke in her Royal voice. "I Princess Celestia here by make the royal oath that no pony, hybrid, or even demon that fights under Blades, and for this country and it's ponies, will be safe from any harm from me, my order, or any that could be ordered to harm them."

Blades nodded and started his oath. "I Blood Blades.." A jolt of electricity shot through Blades at the mention of his name. Celestia only knew this meant that Blood Blades wasn't his real name. "Why would you not want to use your real name? And what is it?" Blades shook his head. "I shamed my family name when I turned into this. That is when I changed my name to what those who feared me called me. I do not deserve to say the name my parents gave me. But for this I will, it is to save others, so they would approve."

He started again. "I Love Saving Blades here by accept the terms of the royal oath, and promise that me and my army will fight for the lives and safety of the ponies of Equestria, then when the fight is over, on the condition I am still alive, I will return to the castle for Celestia to give punishment for my past crimes." Then the ribbon fused into the skin of the two and Blades turned to go. Celestia was still standing in shock. She now knew exactly who this pony was. His parents used to be good friends to her, and the royal family. She had even met him when he was just a colt. And now here he was doing this. "What have I done."

Luna was looking surprised as well. "Sister I thought only those of high ranking and royal families had three names? Does that mean he is a royal?" Celestia was starting to tear up. "He is. And I knew his parents well. They were my good friends. I even met him as a young colt. And now I have turned him into a pony that hates me. And he still will do this for me. No not for me, but all the ponies that called him a monster. I turned a pure soul into a stained one. If I had been there for him like they asked me to he wouldn't be like this now." Luna was stunned by this expiation. "Why weren't you?"

Celestia lowered her head in shame. "I looked after his parents died, but then I forgot about looking for him because I figured a hybrid like him would do just fine. I was so wrong." Luna was appalled by this. "You really just gave up? No wonder he doesn't like you! You abandoned him and let him be hated. Then you forget about him to the point where you try and kill him! No wonder he didn't want to come to the castle! I can't believe you sister. I am going to go help him!" Blades snapped at her, not in a mean manner, but a firm one.

"You will do no such thing! I am doing this to protect you, no way in Tartarus that I will let you go near that battle field! If you are here and we win then I know that you will be safe and never have to worry that you will be killed by some damned demon. Stay here and if you really want to be there here watch the fight on this." Blades made a mirror appear. "You can watch it in this and know if we win or lose. Now I must go. The troops will meet me there. Until I see you for death." Then he teleported away without saying anything else.


	10. A Death Filled Battle

Chapter 9: A Death Filled Battle

Blades appeared in an empty wasteland. His eyes started to glow as he made a connation to every hybrid he knew would fight. "It is the day of reckoning my fellow hybrids. Black Death tried to kill Celestia and get me killed in the process. Then he threatened everything I cared for. I know that now it the time to fight for everything we care for and believe in. I ask you for your aid in defeating the demon army. I know we will not all make it, and that I will most likely be dead even if I survive the fighting. Celestia knows my past and I must pay for that. But if we do not fight on this day, there will be nothing left to fight for anyway. So will you join me and protect the royal sisters and our home lands? Will you fight for our right to live, our loved ones and those we care about? If so join me now in the wasteland of the last war. And we will end this once and for all!"

Luna and Celestia watched as a huge army of hybrids appeared behind Blades. One by one they showed up ready to fight. Celestia even recognized a few of them. A couple were even her personal guards. "I never knew how many there were. Or that they would give their lives to protect us. I feel so ashamed for hating hybrids just as much as demons. " Luna shook her head. "You never knew, but you are right to feel ashamed. Those are the ponies that are here now and protecting everything. But you are wrong that they are doing this for you sister. We can both see that they are fighting for their lives, loves, and lands. It has nothing to do with us." Celestia shook her head at this. "To Blades it has to do with only you." Luna nodded and smiled, looking back at the mirror.

As soon as the Hybrids showed up so did the demon army. Both armies were clad in armor. The difference was that the hybrids were in armor with either Celestia's or Luna's insignia on it. While the demons were in blood red and black armor with different weapons on them. It showed what they were loyal to. And in the hybrids case, what they were fighting for. At the head of the hybrid army was Blades, he was covered in black armor with Luna's cutie mark on his chest. He just like the other hybrids knew just who they were fighting for.

At the head of the demon army was another Black Death. When he spoke it was in a demon voice. "Did you really think I would be that easy to kill!? That was just a magic made copy. So are you still stupid enough to stand against me and my army?" Blades stepped forward and nodded. "Damn right we are! We fight for something we care about so we will win!" Blades made his wings flare out ready for a fight. This made his army do the same with their weapons. The demon army started to laugh and Blades used that to their advantage. "Attack!"

With no warning the hybrids teleported into the middle of the demon army and started to attack. This surprise attack killed many of the demons that were not prepared for a real fight. Black Death was now pissed at Blades surprise for him. "Where did they learn to fight like this!? They should be dying not killing!" Blades laughed an evil laugh. "You foal! Did you really think I wouldn't train my army? Did you really think I would just let them come to this fight unprepared to deal with yours? You are more pig headed and stupid than I thought, and that is saying something."

Black roared with rage and charged at Blades. Blades stayed still until the last moment then dodged and counter attacked. The fight between Blades and black lasted only a minute or so before Blades had had enough with the games and stabbed his right wing into Blacks heart, and used his left wing to cut off his head. After Black was dead some of the demons were getting worried. Their leader was easily killed and now the one that killed him was running to get them. A few demons ran or teleported away from the fight at seeing this.

Blades was killing and walking at a normal pace. He barely spent any time on any of them. He just wanted this over with. Then he saw somepony coming his way killing many along the way. Blades soon recognized who the pony was and froze in fear. This pony was coming for him and it actually scared him to his core. It was Death. Not Black Death, no it was death himself, the reaper of souls was running at him. Then Death swung his scythe and Blades closed his eyes. He heard a slice and something hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that Death had, just saved him. "Why?"

Death gave him a creepy smile and spoke in a voice that gave him chills. "It is not your time just yet. And if these foals win it means the world would be thrown out of balance and the deaths would not stop. I will not allow this to happen. I will not allow that many innocent souls to suffer for no reason. So it seems we are working together on this one. Now let us end this." His voice was so calm it was eerie. But Blades followed his orders, and went back on the attack.

Back at the castle Luna and Celestia were watching intently. The mirror showed the fighting and in the middle was Blades. Both sisters saw what Blades had at the same time. "No! it can't be!" Luna was now tearing up and Celestia thought she would never get the chance to give Blades the real chance he did deserve. They saw Death swing his scythe, and Luna couldn't look. Celestia on the other hoff couldn't look away. "Sister look! He is alive! Death is helping Blades kill the demon army!" Luna looked at the mirror to see it was true. "See sister Blades can't be evil if Death himself saved, and is helping him! Now I know he will be safe from harm and return to me." Celestia sake in sadness. 'Until he returns here that is.'

It was only a half hour before the hybrid army killed the last few remaining demons. Then there was cheering from the hybrids. They had won and saved all they cared about. The fight was over. Death walked to Blades who was covered in cuts and blood. "There is a pony that needs help. It is not his time but I cannot save him, only the sun princess can do so." Blades nodded. "Who is it? And where are they? I will take them there now." Death pointed with a bony hoof at a site that made Blades blood go cold. "No! It can't be him!" Blades ran to a dying Tender's body.


	11. The Decisions Made

Chapter 10: The Decisions Made

Blades teleported himself and Tender to the throne room where Celestia was sitting on the throne and Luna standing next to her. Celestia was lost in thoughts, and Luna looked sad to see him return. Blades placed tender in front of Celestia's hooves. "Please save my friend! He doesn't deserve to die like this, not now, not ever. He is a pure and kind soul. Please save him!" Blades was looking like he was going to cry. Celestia just looked back at him. Then an eerie voice was heard from all around. "It is not his time to die." Every pony in the room knew who had said this.

Tender was wrapped in Celestia's magic and his wounds started to heal. Even the great Celestia was not going to argue with Death himself, the most ancient and powerful of all ponies. "Thank you. I am grateful to you for saving him. Now I am ready for whatever you have planned for me." Luna spoke up. "Why did you come back!? You should have just stayed away! You could have sent him here without coming back! Then everything would be fine!" Celestia and Blades knew better. "If I stayed away it would have broken my side of the oath and made it worthless. I will not put my friends at risk just so I can stay safe. Besides, I told you, I am done running. I am sorry Luna, I never meant to hurt you."

Luna was crying and looked away from him. She looked to her sister with pleading eyes. Celestia knew her sister loved this hybrid like no other. But rules were rules, laws were laws. They had to be followed, bent, or broken. 'Wait that is it!' Celestia stood up and walked in front of Blades. "I Celestia place judgment on you Blades for the crimes of treason. The punishment for this is death." Luna gasped and Blades looked down. "But taking in the events that just took place, you punishment will be different. Instead of death it shall be enslavement to a pony of my choice." She started to smile.

Blades looked up knowing where she was going with this and looked happily to Luna. Luna had looked at her sister in shock and was getting excited for what she would say next. "You shall be under the keep of my dear sister Luna until the time she grows tired of you." Luna ran and hugged her sister and Blades bowed happily to her. "Thank you for your kindness. But I must ask my keeper one thing for this arrangement to work." Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it that you want to ask me?"

Blades smiled and made a box appear. "I was going to ask you on our next date, but since that was ruined I will ask you now. Luna will you marry me? So we can be under each other's charge?" Luna gasped and started to cry. This could have ended as the worst day of her life, but instead it turned into the best. Luna ran over and kissed Blades and he returned it. Then something surprising happened. Blades started to change. His wings no longer were sharp, his teeth didn't point, his ears were not on fire, his eyes didn't glow, his mane and tail stopped pulsating, and his fur turned a lighter color of red. He looked like a regular pony, minus his wings still looked like metal.

When they parted Luna was looking at a new stallion standing in front of her. "Wow, so this is what happens when you are fully relaxed?" Blades looked at himself and nodded. "Ya I guess so. I haven't seen myself like this in so long I forgot what I could look like." Luna giggled at him. "Well l love it." Blades smiled and kissed her again then looked to Celestia. "Thank you for this chance. I will not let her down again. And I will make sure you are both safe from here on out." Just then tender wok up. "What? What happened? What did I miss?"

"Oh hello Princess it is good to see you again. Pretty as ever. What you're here and not dead? Ok what did I miss?" Blades laughed at his friend's confusion. "Well Celestia here has made me a slave to my lovely Luna and we are now engaged. And before that she saved your life. Oh and death himself says hi and that it wasn't your time to die." Tender's face was blank while he tried to take in all the info. "Ok then. Cognates to you two, it is about time. Thank you princess for letting him live and saving me. And wow I will have to thank him if I ever see him. And since I am here I might as well ask you."

Tender turned to Celestia and bowed his head. "Would you like to go out for dinner some time?" Celestia gasped and Luna giggled and Blades laughed. Celestia's cheeks were as red as Blades fur at this point. She had never been asked out like this before, and by a hybrid. "Wait do I know you from somewhere?" Tender nodded and laughed. "Probably for one of the three times I have been your personal guard. I just never had the chance to ask you out before. And I always figured you would kill me if you found out I was a hybrid. But now you know and even saved me so I thought I would finally ask."

Celestia was still blushing but nodded. "Great is tomorrow at 7 to early? And I know a low key place that you can be yourself without being bothered." Celestia shook her head. "No it is not too soon, and ok I will be ready." She was smiling like her sister had not seen in a long time. Luna couldn't resist the urge to embarrass her sister even more. "It looks like I'm not the only one falling for a hybrid after all." Celestia turned even redder. Blades had to join in on this. "I would say Tender over there is smitten with a princess just like I am." For the first time Tender started to blush.

Then Blades and Luna broke out laughing and started to walk away. They figured that the new couple could use some time alone and without them embarrassing them. They headed to Luna's room to calm down and let Blades heal his wounds.


	12. The Message From Beyond

Chapter 11: The Message From Beyond

When Blades and Luna walked into Luna's room the door closed behind them on its own. Blades turned ready to fight another demon that he had missed, but then he froze. Luna backed behind Blades in fear of who was there. It was death himself, standing in front of the door. His cloak hid most of his bony appearance, but he could never be mistaken for anypony else. He gave a toothy grin and made Blades shrink in fear. "Did I really just survive a demon war, just to die by your hooves now? If so then why? Am I to pay for my past now that Celestia let me live?"

Death shook his head slowly and spoke in the same calm and eerie voice. "You shall not die now nor by my hooves. When you die, as long as you keep on this path of love and protection, it will be of old age and peacefully. No I am here not for your past, but about a message for your future. I have a mission for you if you will accept it. Which you will if you wish for those you care for to be safe." Blades was now calmer and intently listening to what he had to say. Luna on the other hoof was still scared out of her mind of this ancient alicorn.

"I will take this mission to keep those I care for safe. Just tell me what must be done." Death gave a creepy smile. "So eager to protect everypony else, no matter the cost to you. But for this mission all you will need is to be ready for a fight. In exactly 1000 years from this day there will be another war. But that war will decide all that will be. If you succeed in what must be done, then peace stays forever on. if you fail, hell in Equestria. You must fight with your army once more to close the gates of Tartarus for the rest of time." Blades was dumb founded, and Luna excited but scared.

"You must make sure the elements of harmony are assembled and that the princesses know this spell. When both of these things are met, then your army will fight to keep them safe while the spell is placed." Blades looked sad but nodded. "It will be done." Luna could hear the sadness in his voice. "Why do you not sound happy about this?" Death answered her. "Because with the gates of Tartarus are closed the demons and even hybrids will be sent there with the closing of the gates." Luna gasped and looked terrified of losing Blades, even if it was to save the world.

"What? Why? Is there any way to stop that part?" Death gave a sly smiled that freaked out Luna but made Blades lighten his mood. "There is only one protection from being drug there when the gates close. But I cannot tell you what that is, but I can tell you that on the track of love you travel, Blades will remain by your side." Luna was confused but Blades understood. "Thank you for this message and this mission. I will not let you, Luna, or anypony else down. I will not let this world of peace fall under my watch." Death nodded.

"I knew I could count on you to save this world. And so I will restore your true nature and soul to its real place. I will restore you to your real name. You have regained your right to use your true name. After all this time you will once again be known as Love Saving Blades. Now live life like it was your last day and enjoy it all." With that shadows swirled around him and Death disappeared into the floor. Blades was left smiling wide. He now had a reason to live. He had a mission. He had his honor back. He was no longer seen as a monster.

Love Saving Blades now had love that would never end and he would use that to save the world. What more could anypony want?

A/N: i hope you ejoyed reading this. it was just a small story with a diffrent side of one of my OC's. if there are any mistakes or things that are unclear please let me know. PM me with thoughts and anything else you think could make this or any other story i write better. i like to hear any critics as well as praise!


End file.
